


Brushing my love to you

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Prompt: George helping dry and brush Dream's hair after a shower
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Kudos: 101





	Brushing my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up my last fic
> 
> Also what in the world are titles how do I name things

George was sat on the couch bored out of his mind.

Normally George would go bug Dream but the younger was in the shower currently which left George sulking in boredom. He already stalked his Twitter timeline enough and tiktok wasn't amusing to him at the moment.

He groaned before sinking lower in to the couch before he sat up, getting an idea. Quickly getting up and scrambling towards his and Dream's shared bedroom, stopping slightly when he reached the bathroom door. Listening to the sounds of the water hitting the shower floor before he continued in his journey to their bedroom.

Shuffling the door open, he walked over to their dresser, opening a drawer to grab out a comb, brush, a small towel and some small clips.

Placing down the items he gathered by the bed, he plopped down and waited for Dream to come in after his shower.

\--------

Surprisingly, the wait wasn't that long. Soon enough, Dream popped in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hand in his hair, flicking water everywhere.

Dream looked over at George with a curious glance but before Dream could say anything, he motioned for the freshly showered boy to sit down. Dream sat down without question and George hummed happily before snatching the small towel he had placed down.

George raised the towel up before using it to dry Dream's hair. Dream let out a soft sigh while George continued rubbing the towel through his hair softly but well enough to dry it decently.

"What turned you so soft, Georgie?"

George scoffed at the nickname, smiling softly, "Nothing, Dreamie, just wanna do something nice for you. Now shut and enjoy it." 

Dream let out a soft laugh while George slowly removed the towel and replaced it with a comb. Dragging it through Dreams hair as softly as he could, pausing whenever it got caught on his hair, making sure to ease the knot slowly so he didn't hurt his lover.

Dream hummed and lean back slightly, back hitting George's knees. Dream let his head drop so he was looking at George and gave him a giddy smile.

"Hi"

"Hello." George said, sharing the smile before kissing Dreams forehead lightly then forcing the man back into a sitting position.

George swapped the comb for the brush and hummed as he continued to brush Dreams hair.

As he brushed he leaned his head forward and started leaving soft kisses to Dreams shoulders and neck. Not leaving hickeys or anything, just soft kisses, full of love and comfort.

Soon enough, George removed the brush and snatched a few clips. The clips being little butterflys and flowers (Drista visited and left them there on accident).

"Face towards me, please." George said, after grabbing the clips and waited patiently for Dream to spin his body around.

As Dream did, he gave another smile before quickly kissing George. George couldn't stop the fond smile that etched into his face, not that he wanted to.

George reached up and started clipping the clips all around in Dreams hair. Giggling softly once he was done and kissing Dream again.

"You're free to go, Dreamie."

"Stay right here. I'm getting dressed then we're gonna cuddle." Dream said, quickly standing and basically launching himself towards the closet.

George watched him, love swirling in his eyes and around his heart. Safe to say, George wasn't bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: willowspore
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! I'll give u a kiss if you leave either of those <3


End file.
